A day full of surprises Disclaimer i own nothing
by Misslittlepinkbag
Summary: Peyton and lucas experience evenful days chapter one please write reviews pref. nice ones
1. Your what?

The five years later……………

The sudden ringing of the annoying morning alarm woke Peyton up from her restful sleep. She noticed as she wiped her sleepy eyes that her bedroom curtains had been open and she knew she had defiantly drawn them the previous night. But once her sleepy eyes had adjusted she caught a glimpse of a red and green thin shaped 'object' on the pillow next to her as she turned her head to inspect it further she gasped in happiness as she found it was one of her favorite flowers (a rose) she picked it up and breathed in deep its fresh scented aroma and smiled to herself.

She gave herself a cheeky smile and then suddenly flung off her bed sheets and rushed out of her room. Just as she opened her door she found herself at a halt, staring amazed at the sight she saw.

Red, white and baby pink coloured rose petals were scatted freely on the floor, she now noticed the gentle music drifting from downstairs, still grasping the rose in her hand and now tiptoeing over the colourful sea of rose petals she made her way downstairs.

She knew what was happening and she could no longer wait with excitement to burst through the door because she knew what day it was and who would be waiting for her in the next room.

She grazed the door handle for a moment before opening the door.

As she peered into the room a tall light haired man was standing with his back towards her looking out of the window.

''Lucas'' she called out. Peyton walked in further and Lucas slowly turned around. He walked the remaining few steps towards her, they were now standing face to face. His hand moved up to her face and rested it on her soft cheek.

His right hand thumb moved back and forth as it stroked her, she smiled and placed her hand on his. She then pulled it towards her lips and kissed his palm. He then moved in closer and gave her a passionate kiss stoking her hair with his hand while the other hand ran down her back.

She grasped the front part of his top pulling it away from his chest; Lucas pulled a millimeter away and whispered ''Happy Valentines Day ''.

Peyton bit her lip in impatience and pulled Lucas in for another kiss. '' I Love you'' Peyton lovingly said to Lucas and he responded ''I love you too Peyton Sawyer, are you now ready for your Valentines gift?''

''You know a girl will never say no to a gift especially from you'' Lucas reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it carefully ironing out the creases with his hands.

He passed it to Peyton and said '' the best gift I can give you is my heart''. Peyton took the piece of paper and began reading out loud.

''I give you my heart because it belongs to you, my love for you is whole- so I am able to live, breath, have all my wishes come true. I take all the love that I feel for you and I keep it in a special place. This place is only for you, and as I hold the love it grows strong, it will be strong forever….. I will hold the strength for the both of us and will show you how much you mean to me….. Oh Lucas it's beautiful''

Peyton's arms hold Lucas tight and she nestles her head on his shoulders and tells him ''I was so lucky meeting you Lucas Scott, I don't need fairy tales. You are my knight in shining armor… I actually have two gifts for you, the first is'' Peyton pulls out a long thick piece of card and she holds it up and turns to Lucas.

Lucas stared at this wonder……. It was a drawing she has done of her and Lucas and all the happy times of which they have shared together.

''I left spaces on it so I can add the future and the many happy times to come''

''Peyton it's beautiful, I wouldn't want anything else''

Narrator-'' It's like a match made in heaven; these to fine human beings are destined to be together. There matching creative personalities and the passion they both share for each other will sure take them both through the hard and happy times''.

Peyton smiled and looked Lucas in his lovely eyes….'' This second gift may come at a surprise and I hope you will like it……………………I'm pregnant"……..

To be continued…..


	2. Disturbed by brooke part 1

(Disclaimer unfortunally I do not own this fabulous couple nor anything else to do with one tree hill)

Before Lucas was able to show Peyton how he felt a large knock came from the front door, Lucas Just stared at Peyton for a few seconds and left the room to open the door.

A second knock banged on the door, Lucas opened it and Peyton seemed to slowly follow Lucas into the hall.

(Lucas) "Nathan"

(Nathan)"I came around as soon as I heard"

"Heard what?"

"There was an accident, Its Brooke she's in the hospital"

(Peyton) "Is she ok? Nathan! Is Brooke ok?"

"I couldn't tell you; the doctor on the phone didn't say anything but, her injuries sounded serious"

Nathan had taken both Peyton and Lucas to the hospital, topic of discussion Peyton's pregnancy had seemed to be wiped for the time being from both of there minds. It hadn't been mentioned on the 40 minuet drive down to the hospital but nothing else really had been spoken anyway between any of the passengers in Nathan's car.

They simply sat in silence, for fear of their friend's condition.

Arriving at the hospitals waiting room they met up with Haley and Jamie. Jamie immediately ran up to his uncle and gave him a huge hug. Peyton looked on and for a moment her pregnancy popped up in the back of her mind. She could imagine Lucas being the way with their child as he is with Jamie. This thought was caught short when the doctor entered the waiting room and approached them.

(Doctor)" Are you here for Ms. Davies?"

(Peyton) "Can we see her?"

(Lucas) "How is she?"

Nathan held his wife Haley as she asked "It sounded serious on the phone. What happened? (She paused while she looked at Jamie she said to him) Jamie honey why don't you go any play on that table over there"

Jamie who was holding onto his father trouser leg looked up at his mother and did as she said.

(Doctor) "Ms. Davies sustained serious injuries from a car accident. We unfortunally lost precious time during which she was trapped in her car and had to be cut out. The injuries which are potentially serious at the present time are a concussion and punctured lung. She had to be immediately rushed into surgery. I have to make you aware that 30 minuets into the surgery Ms. Davies arrested (Peyton's eyes filled up with tears and she held on tight to Lucas. His hand move downwards and grasped her hand) but we were able to revive her quickly so we are certain she didn't sustain any complications from that. But the next few hours are tricky. Complications could arise from many factors, the after surgery, concussion and others. It is now a waiting game. She has been unconscious for 60 minuets now and one complication I have to inform you of is the longer she is unconscious the more change of her not waking up at all. I am sorry but that is all I am able to do for her at the present time."

(Peyton) "Can we see her?"

(Doctor) "Yes, but one at a time"

Nathan and Haley decided it was best if Jamie didn't she her in the situation she is now so they felt it would be appropriate to leave.

Jamie waved goodbye to Lucas and Peyton, Haley stroking her son's hair said to Lucas "Tell Brooke that we're thinking of her and to get better soon". Nathan gave both Peyton and Lucas a hug before he left.

(Peyton) "Can I see her first?"

"Yes" Lucas leaned over and gave Peyton a hug, Peyton held him tight. Lucas Whispered in her ear "Brooke is strong, she's going to be fine and her bubble self soon enough" Before he kissed her on the cheek.

Peyton let go of Lucas and started walking to the door of Brooke's room she turned around to look back at Lucas and then continued on.

Peyton pulled a chair which was placed against a dull white wall and dragged it closer to Brooke.

Peyton was sat in silence for a few minuets before she plucked up the courage to speak.

Just before she did she stroked the top of Brooke's hand and then gently picked it up and placed both of her hands either side. (Cupping Brooke's hand)

"You always knew how to cause a drama. (She slightly smiled before she started to cry, panting with each breath and many glistening tears soared down her tinted pink blotchy cheek) Brooke…..I need you, now more than ever. Please…..please don't leave me. Your family to me, I wanted you to be the first person me and Lucas would tell. Im pregnant and (sobbing more intensely now) I need you…I need you to…… to hug me and tell me how you feel and do a great big smile and make me feel………….It may seem silly but you complete me Brooke Davies. You and me… friends forever."

She paused while she stood up, circled the room and wiped away her tears from her face.

While Peyton was in the room with Brooke Lucas had sat down in the corridor.

He kept looking up and down the corridor and was surprised by the emptiness of it.

He stared blankly at the wall that lay in font of him, his head was racing with information of what today had brought.

He suddenly leaned forward and placed his head in his hands; he let out a grate sigh and whispered to himself "what should I do?" But was this referring to Brooke's situation or Peyton's…..?

To be continued

This chapter will be split into two parts because it is turning out to be so big, Thanks for reading and it would be nice to hear review of what you think no matter how big or small.

Bye xxxx


	3. Disturbed by Brooke part 2

Lucas's heart was racing, he was worrying about Brooke but also the realization of the pregnancy conversation was looming over him like a bad cloud. Not saying that he thought the pregnancy was a bad thing but that it had come at a time when he had other things on his mind, and even though this morning seemed to be simple enough Lucas had been hiding his own secret which unfortunally has been fogging up his mind for the past few days. With the pregnancy news, Brookes condition and his own personal worry he feels weighted down.

Peyton appeared before him "You can go and see her now" as he got up she gave him a slight pat on the shoulder. "It's not as bad as you anticipate"

Peyton sat down on the chair were Lucas was previously sat; she watched Lucas as he entered the room and then reached over for the magazines on the short side table next to her and started to read.

"Erm….Brooke Its Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Jamie all send their love. (His hand reached up and started grazing his chin- in a slight uneasiness) I usually know what to say but…. Now Im…… just get better Brooke I know that it wouldn't be the same with you around.

(Leaning in closer to Brookes face) I took your advice and im glad to say that it was the right choice and I am grateful for your encouragement. The three of us have gone through a lot of hardship and it's nice that you are able to help me when it involves a decision about Peyton; well you are her best friend. All I need now is for you to wake up and I can execute our plan. Peyton's pregnant; she just sprung it on me this morning before we got the news about you. I…… I am excited, we're grown ups now and I am ready for this, a dad, im going to be a dad. I have only just realized how good a thing this is. Im going to have to cut this short Brooke and tell the woman I love that she is going to be a great mother and I will be there all the way. Thanks Brooke, you even help me when you can't speak (Lucas smiled at Brooke even though she can't see him or possible know that he is here, he feels like she can some how feel it. He leaned over and kissed her on her cheek and began to make his way out, but a croaky quiet voice whispered out)

"Im…..glad I could …..(paused due to dry throat, voice still croaky) help"

"Brooke OMG your awake"

"Just …..Catching up on some ….beauty sleep. What you still doing here? go and …..Tell Peyton what you just told me"

"You could hear that"

"Unfortunally, (Brooke braved through the pain and gave Lucas a slight smile) you know never…. wake a girl….when she's sleeping (Lucas let a quiet laugh)

Lucas stayed longer with Brooke and when she had asked where Peyton had gone Lucas said he would get her and that she was only outside, he also went to get the doctor. When Lucas got out of Brooke's room he found that Peyton wasn't there. He looked up the corridor but couldn't see her, assuming she was in the restroom he continued on talking to Brooke until visiting time had come to an end and he had to leave. He gave Brooke another kiss and said he would visit tomorrow.

Looking again outside her room he couldn't see Peyton, once he got out of the hospital he turned on his mobile (no messages) and began to dial her number.

The phone rang and Peyton answered "Hi Lucas"

"Peyton where are you?"

"Im at home, when I looked through the window of the door and saw her in that condition, I just couldn't bare to see her that way anymore so I left. But I tell the nurse to tell you. You were in good conversation with her and I just couldn't disturb you"

"Sure I understand, well Im on my way back now"

Lucas arrived home to find Peyton cooking dinner, she had laid the table nice and two candles in the center of the table flicked a warming glow.

Lucas immediately walked over to Peyton and with her back towards him Lucas put both of his hands around her waist (a hug from behind) his head rested on her shoulder/ neck. She froze what she had been doing and turned her head slightly and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Go and sit down, im just plating it up"

Lucas tugged at Peyton causing her to turn around, once she was facing him, he gave her a passionate kiss on her lips, he gazed into her eyes before moving down so that he was face to face with her stomach. Peyton watched with a slight curiosity she watched Lucas as he moved in close to her stomach to whisperer "hello baby" and lifting up her top just so her stomach was on show he kissed it.

Peyton smiled and as she did, she had 'happy' tears in her eyes; her hand stroked Lucas soft hair and replied "Daddy's home baby"

Over dinner the talked and talked and talked about the baby and how they we're both excited but scared from the challenge.

Lucas looked over at Peyton as she was tucking a piece of hair behind her ears, he smiled.

His mind seemed less muddled, Lucas found himself with two less thoughts occupying his mind. Peyton and he had come to terms with the joyous baby news. Brooke had awakened and the doctor said that she would be fine.

So what was the other thing that still rested on his mind, the thing that he had been talking to Brooke about previously on early today?

Peyton was now washing up the dishes; Lucas rose from his chair walked over to his jacket and searched his pockets. He finally found what he had been looking for, Lucas pulled out a small black box. This box was small enough to hold a ring………..

To be continued…………


End file.
